The Sight of Your Eyes
by Kago-girl
Summary: SessKag SAME STORY DIFFERENT SUMM!...They were best friends but ended up marrying due to......some people want me to do some lemons on this so i'll grant your wishes people LEMON WARNINGS in later chapters.....
1. My Childhood Friend The Past

(A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I know that it's boring but PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

The Sight of Your Eyes

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 1

Kagome was a violinist, but just for her part time job. She's walking from house to house sell some fresh fruits and vegetables, but people barely buy some from her because most of the people buy groceries from supermarkets: that's her full time job.

She started early in the morning at 8:00 so that she can reach abundant of houses. Now she's at her first house. She rang the door bell and waited for the house's owner.

"Hi, I'm selling some fruits and veggies. I was wondering if you want to buy some," Kagome said without looking up.

There, the owner of the house is a silver-haired man, his silvery eyes boring into her lithe form.

"And may I ask what are you doing selling these things at an early age?" Asked the man.

Actually she was now 25. Kagome looked up and gasped at what she saw: her childhood friend, Sesshoumaru. She didn't know that he live just a couple of houses from her.

"Sesshy," Kagome whispered, "I have nowhere to go." Then she ran away quickly, desperate to go away from him. She didn't know what to do, and she didn't want to deal with him right now so it's the only option left: to run away and far away.

Sesshoumaru decided that, that's a little strange for his childhood friend but he will find out soon enough. The way Kagome covered herself with rugs worried him, but just as he said: he will find out soon enough.

And there it is again: every time he see her, he kept on hearing music in his ears. Could she be the muse he was looking for?

Sesshoumaru was a pianist, who is looking for a muse that could help him finish the piece that he was working on, but he can't find the muse that could help him.

_Could it be, Kagome? The muse that I was looking for? I finished a lot piece without a muse, but why do I need one now? Because I don't have an inspiration._

Kagome walked on from house to house with her still full basket, trying to forget about her encounter with her friend, but she just couldn't.

_But why couldn't I? _That question was left unanswered for she didn't know why.

Kagome sighed. It's the end of the day, and she didn't earn anything for selling fruits and vegetables. Even a single dime, nothing.

_How could I pay my rent now? How could I earn $400 to pay my rent? I'm already one month late now, and I'm just glad that the owner of these apartment is my friend. If not, I was kicked out of here long ago. _Kagome sighed again. She have to talk to Miroku about this.

She walked down series of stairs to Miroku's apartment. She knocked on the door and there was his friend and his brilliant smile on his face.

"I need help," Kagome sighed and Miroku opened his door to let her in.

"Why don't you just work in my club?" Miroku suggested and Kagome gave him a smile that melted his heart.

"Really? What will I be doing there?" Kagome asked curiously.

"You can work as my bartender." Miroku replied.

"You're a really good friend, Miroku," Kagome said and hugged him, "but don't try anything or I'll kill you myself."

"Crap," Miroku said and laughed nervously. His right hand is halfway to its destination but stopped because of Kagome's threat.

"You can start working tonight." Miroku said.

"Thank you so much!" Kagome squealed.

"Your very welcome, and do you want to stay for the night?" Asked Miroku.

"No thank you, Miroku, my apartment is just above yours!" Kagome said, but then it hit her like a bog rock.

"YOU LECHER!" Kagome said and hit him on the head.

Kagome walked back to her apartment shaking her head. Miroku never changes, never did Sesshoumaru: cold as always.

_I wonder why Sesshy is so cold to everyone especially when we talked about his mother oh I mean step mother. Speaking of stepmother, where is Yasha? _

Then her thoughts turned back to what happened when she was 20.

* * *

Flashback...

_When she was 20, she was called the virgin mary because she helped other people, donate to charities, cleaned the house everyday to keep it clean: she was perfect. But one day came that she met a guy: he's an artist, painter to be exact. He's a famous guy, known in the whole world for his paintings, for his paint looked alive and lots of love involved in it. They fell in love and the guy asked Kagome to live with him and she did. She left her family for him: her mother, her sister, her brother, her father. She left them for him._

_After two years of living with him. He has changed. He beat her up everyday, saying that she longer satisfies him and telling her that she's suppose to be his muse but he can't do marvelous paintings anymore. It came to the point that he's bringing concubines home and ignore Kagome and beat her up later, in front of his concubines._

_Kagome decided one day that she's going to leave him. But there was one thing that she want him to dispose of: the painting that he made of her, of her without anything on. He agreed to it and promised her that he will._

* * *

That got her now in selling fruits and vegetables around the street and if she got lucky, Sango will call her and tell her that she can come with them, to substitute toa violinist that cancelled or can't come.


	2. Memories and Meeting Again

(A/N: She didn't come back to her family because they hate her that she left them without explanation).

* * *

The Sight of Your Eyes

Chapter 2

Memories and Meeting Again

'I wasn't always a friend of Kagome's.' He thought chuckling aloud for the fact that no one was there.

_Flashback_

_They were in grade 5, when this happened._

"_Hey, you little girl!" A little Sesshoumaru yelled with anger laced with his voice, "what are you doing here?" _

"_I'm just playing, little boy! What are you? The god or somethin'?" A little Kagome yelled at his face with saliva escaping her cute mouth onto his beautiful smooth face._

"_Yes I am! And who do you think you are, playing in my little territory? And you know what? Nobody spat on my face!" He spat on her pale face._

_For a little girl, Kagome was pretty mature. Sadly, she walked to the old bench slowly, taking her time and her eyes shielded by her bangs._

_Sesshoumaru felt sorry after seeing her like that: sad and forlorn. So he decided to make an apology and kindly apologize to her. For a second, Sesshoumaru was stunned about her attitude. She acted almost...maturely. _

_He can't think of one right now and just decided to just swing it._

"_Umm..." He was nervous now, "I'm...sor...sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Sesshoumaru finally said._

_He was more nervous then, when he only herd a sniffle for a reply. Sesshoumaru was about to get up when he heard mumbling beside him._

"_What did you say, little girl?" _

"_It's Kagome, my name is Kagome."_

"_Sesshoumaru"_

"_It's okay."_

"_Want to play with me then?"_

"_Sure!" It amazed him how quickly her emotions shifted but shrugged his broad shoulders._

_They played on the slides on the swings and all._

"_I really like you!" Sesshoumaru said happily._

"_I really liked you too!" Kagome replied._

"_I like your nose!" Sesshoumaru said out of the blue._

"_Ummm...thanks, I guess." Kagome said blushing and embarrassed, "I like your hair!"_

"_I like your hips!" That got Sesshoumaru blushing so mad. Why did he say that?_

"_But I hate my hips, they're so wide!" Kagome whined adorably. _

_Sesshoumaru was thinking what to say and picking up information from what he learned._

"_But...hips are like...natural, right?" That earned him a smack on his chest._

"_Sesshy!" Kagome whined, "your so mean!"_

_After that incident, they actually got on dates and Sesshoumaru asked her out to be his girl friend. _

_They're relationship went on till they were in grade seven._

_It was really Sesshoumaru's fault. He flirted with girls often even if he has a girl friend. They actually think that they're the kind of couple that would be married someday but they decided to break it off._

_When they were seventeen, Sesshoumaru started showing her interest again: sending her flowers at home, asked her out on dates, but Kagome didn't take the promise ring that he was giving her. After that Sesshoumaru lost his hope and just gave up. Well he was young back then._

_After a three years exactly after that, he found out that she ran away with a famous artist. Sesshoumaru didn't believed what he was hearing so he went himself to see with his two own eyes that she did ran away. And he found out that he did._

_He was heart broken, that's why he turned so cold that nobody can put a finger on him, at least he knew that noone will._

_End of Flashback_

He chucked. He wouldn't forget about that specific memory. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

The thought hit him like a big rock. _I'm going to the Lecher's Club to clear my mind._

He went in his black Ferrari and drove towards the club. When he got out of his garage, he saw a figure coming out of the apartments close to his house. Sesshoumaru looked closer and saw a womanly figure walking. He looked at his expensive watch and saw that it's ten o'clock already.

_What's this woman doing out here, late at night? _He wondered.

He got out of his perfect car, and walked towards her.

_A stranger walking towards me. Great! _Kagome thought.

She started walking faster, far away from the stranger as possible. Kagome was getting very anxious by the passing minute. He was still following her.

Finally Sesshoumaru lost his patience and ran after her. In a flash, he was there behind her. He wrapped his strong arms around her lithe waist from behind.

Kagome screamed loudly and Sesshoumaru covered her mouth roughly.

"Quiet, woman," Sesshoumaru hissed angrily, "I was thinking to give you a ride to wherever you are going, but I think I'm changing my mind.

He finally let her go nicely and turned her towards him. His eyes were wide as a mouth cliff.

"Kagome," he whispered.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered back.

"What are you doing out here, late at night?" Sesshoumaru said wanting to know why she was.

"I'm going to work, and I'm going to be late if you didn't let me go," Kagome said and wondering if he was always this nice to people, ummm...not exactly...

"Come on I'm going to get you a ride, where are you going?" Sesshoumaru quietly replied.

"I'm going to the Lecher's Club." Sesshoumaru's eyes widen again.

"And what if may I ask, is your job there?" Sesshoumaru asked getting angry, but at the same time wondering why.

They started walking to his discarded car.

"What do you care?" Kagome hissed angrily.

_Kagome, same as always, _Sesshoumaru thought.

_Flashback_

_They were in grade seven..._

"_Stop it Sesshoumaru!" Yelled Kagome pushing him away from Houjo: a brown haried kid, with matching eyes._

"_Get out of my way, Kagome." Sesshumaru growled._

"_There is no way you're going to kill, Houjo." Kagome hissed under her breath._

"_Then he should've used his brains, before touching you, and other than that he kissed you!" He yelled at her face._

"_Stop it, Sesshoumaru, it's okay really, he's my friend, you should understand that," Kagome whispered, "it's not like he kissed me on my lips anyway. It's just a peck on my cheeks, promise. I don't like him like that, I love you, don't you understand that?"_

"_I love you, too," Sesshoumaru quietly whispered to her, wrapping her in his warm body, her head on the crook of his shoulder._

_End Flashback_

"I deeply care for you, Kagome," Sesshoumaru affectionately said.

That got Kagome stopped her on her tracks and the rest of the way to the club, were spent silently.

_Why did he say that? He knew that we're nothing, we're just friends, for god's sake! _Kagome thought.

Kagome started to fumed because of his silence after what he said.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, I know." Kagome said carefully.

"You know, what?" Sesshoumaru asked, but secretly knew what she was talking about.

"That...you care about me...," Kagome added, "as a friend."

"You..." Sesshoumaru said but they were at the club.

"See you later, Sesshoumaru."

"Nope, darling," Sesshoumaru qiuckly said before she left, "I was planning on going here anyways and now I have a good reason to stay."


	3. Prove it

(A/N: Ugh! Sorry for not updating soon! I'm so busy doing this essays! It's irritating!)

Disclaimer: I hope I do but I don't (tears sliding down the cheek...I'm so sad now)

Anyways lemon will be on the next chapter (panic...Help me out it's my first timegoing to be writing a lemon...)

* * *

The Sight of Your Eyes

Chapter 3

**Prove It**

_What does he think he is? Putting his arms like that around me? _Kagome thought.

_Well, this should be interesting. _Sesshoumaru thought, his arms around Kagome's shoulder.

They came to the entrance and Sesshoumaru held the door open for her.

"Still a gentleman, I see," Kagome said a smirk forming her pink lips.

"You, leaving me doesn't change anything, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said.

"Wh..." Kagome was cut off by Miroku yelling towards them to hurry up and get their asses there.

_What does he mean by that? _Kagome thought curiously.

_Baka! Baka! _Sesshoumaru bellowed to himself. _Why did I say that?_

**To Kagome and Miroku...**

"Hey Kagome! What's up?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Not much!" Kagome yelled back due to the loud music banging in her ears.

"No! I mean what's up with you and Sesshoumaru coming in at the same time?" Miroku asked knowing full well that they have a past.

"Nothing, really," Kagome said not leaving his eyes.

"Whatever, Kagome," Sango said passing by to get somebody's order.

It's a wonder how they: the gang ended up working together in a club owned by one of the gang: Miroku.

"You can start working now, Sango can show you around," Miroku informed her.

"Ok," Kagome replied.

"Here! Come on! I'll show you around, I'll give you a little tour of the club," Sango yelled from her place standing in the bar section.

"Sure!" Kagome said.

Kagome wasn't herself doing her job at all.

"Hey, pretty," Kagome snapped from her musing.

"What can I get you, sir?" Kagome asked politely but not feeling well around this particular man.

"Well, you could get me some of that," the man said staring at her revealed breast.

"Get lost, mister!" Kagome rejected him.

_Nobody rejects me, and noone is going to_ the man thought.

HE grabbed her shoulder blades forcefully, and kissed her forcefully. But as quickly as her lips connected to his, it was gone.

There, was Sesshoumaru beating the hell out of him, and him ended up on the floor, bleeding.

"Touch her again, and you'll never going to see the next sunlight." Sesshoumaru threatened.

(A/N: I couldn't resist putting that last dialogue in LOL)

"Are you okay?" Sesshoumaru whispered.

"I am," Kagome whispered back.

"Maybe you should take your first night off, Kagome," came Miroku's voice.

"Miroku probably is right, Kagome," came Sango's voice.

"Come," Sesshoumaru whispered to Kagome.

"K."

Sesshoumaru took her to a more secluded and quiet area of the club.

"What are we doing here?" Kagome asked.

"To talk," came Sesshoumaru's reply.

"Okay," Kagome said but not trusting herself anymore.

"So where have you been all these years?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Just around," Kagome answered.

"Elaborate," Sesshoumaru ordered than said it.

Sesshoumaru took her silence as a bad sign because she always has something to say and suddenly hit by an idea.

Kagome can't think of anything to say so she chooses to stay silent.

"Why don't you work as a governess to my daughter?" Sesshoumaru suggested, "Rather than in this bar."

Kagome's mind stop working when he said the word 'daughter.' _She has a daughter? So that means that she has a wife, right?_ She couldn't help but to get jealous so she chose to glare at him full force. _Why do I even feel this?_ Kagome wondered.

_Why did I say to make this woman to gave me her silent treatment? _Sesshoumaru thought then it hit him...I have a daughter.

"You...you have a...daughter?" Kagome asked.

"I do," Sesshoumaru said, "Could you possibly think about it?"

"About what?"

"Being my daughter's governess?" Sesshoumaru answered.

"I will." As soon as she said it, she wanted to take it back but her voice wouldn't allow her.

"Do you want a drink?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Sure," Kagome said wanting to get drunk so that she wouldn't be able to think about anything: to get everything out of her mind just this night.

"I'll get you one," Sesshoumaru stood up.

Kagome didn't keep track of how many glasses she did drink. Now she didn't know what she was doing. This was the second time that this happened to her. And when she's drunk she was always so kinky. She started to sit comfortably on Sesshoumaru's lap and for goodness sake! He didn't even mind! Actually he likes her sitting there. Sesshoumaru was also drunk, but on his right mind.

Kagome's arms were wrapped around him.

"You know what?" Kagome asked seductively.

"Mmm?" Sesshoumaru replied.

"I always loved you, even if I was with someone else back then." Kagome whispered to his ear making him shiver a little.

"Sure, you do," Sesshoumaru said, "Prove it."

Before Sesshoumaru knew what happened, her luscious lips were on his.


	4. DREAM?

The Sight fo Your Eyes

Chapter 4

**Dream?**

_Wow...what a weird dream..._Kagome thought to herself, and she got quite aroused just thinking about it that dream was so intense.

_Flashback_

_Sesshoumaru asked her to marry her when she said she wanted to settle down and have a family of her own and of course she said yes without hesitation. He gave her a diamond ring and after that the honeymoon..._

_Her luscious lips touched against her long time friend: Sesshoumaru. Then his hands road down towards her breast and lightly squeezed lightly making Kagome moan loud._

_Kami I can't get enough of her Sesshoumaru thought kissing her more forcefully than before and started taking her shirt off which was a black shirt that clung to her every curve._

_Sesshoumaru started kissing down her neck_, _sliding his hands to Kagome's bare back. It wasn't enough. _

_Kagome pulled Sesshoumaru down, guiding him until he found her nipple. Her nipple grew hard beneath his sweet mouth, her hands massaging his sculp gently. Kagome melted into Sesshoumaru's arms as he eased her down the soft bed just for them. Kagome started to unbutton his shirt , and put her hands against his bare, muscular chest and explored his back._

"_Undress me," Kagome had whispered._

_In one smooth motion, Sesshoumaru pulled her skirt down and gazed up at her, memorizing all the contours of her body. In his heated gaze, Kagome blushed madly and pulled him to her that leads to a passionate kiss. Tongues battled against another. Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru won._

"_I think, you're overdressed," Kagome whispered, "let me help with that." Kagome unbuckled his belt slowly, looking up to meet his gaze once in awhile. She unbuttoned his pants and slowly pulling it down. But Sesshoumaru couldn't take it any longer and help discard his annoying pants, pulled Kagome up and his soft lips met her luscious ones passionately. _

_His hands started to roam down her body, moving onto her breast, squeezed it lightly and draw invisible circles around her almost erect nipples._

'_Oh Kami!' Kagome thought after she felt his erect shaft against her abdomen and got an idea. Her hands started going down his muscular chest and to his erect shaft. When her hands got to it, she squeezed it lightly and started to pump her hands up and down._

_Sesshoumaru's control was wearing thin, when he felt her hands move onto him, he got an idea how to get her..._

_He moved to circle her nipple with his tongue, smirking when she moaned. His hands left her breast, moved down to her clit, drew a circle around it and put two fingers in once. _

_Kagome gasped. Sesshoumaru started to pull his two fingers in and out of her lithe form. Kagome couldn't take it any longer_,_ put her left leg around his waist and turned them around much to his annoyance. Kagome put his in her and sat down. Making the mighty collected Sesshoumaru to gasp and Kagome to moan._

"_Eager, are we?" Sesshoumaru asked flipping them over again. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist tightly after._

_Sesshoumaru started moving in and out of her at a fast rate, and deeper every thrust. Before Kagome could reach paradise, Sesshoumaru stopped and put her on her hands and knees. He pushed in her as soon as she's on. Kagome moaned every thrust, but not for long she felt a warm feeling on her abdomen and a warm feeling spread through her whole body. Sesshoumaru kept thrusting in and out of her until he too came._

_They didn't fall asleep 'till Kagome said, "love you, Sesshy."_

"_You, too," Sesshoumaru replied._

_Then they both fell asleep._

End Flashback

"Wait," Kagome said aloud, "a diamond ring?"

She felt a little ring on her finger and it freaked er out causing her to scream causing a naked guy to come running in causing her to another fit os scream.

"What are you doing here!" She yelled.

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! The next chapter is coming soon...

ENJOY!


	5. We're What!

A/N: I'm really sorry for keeping you guys hanging there!

Special thanks to the following people! Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys! You made me so happy!

animegirl2005

LynGreenTea

Kyle Free

animelover145

vam-girl

sesshomaru4ever

Jennylucia

SesshomaruCrazy

Tohru-kun12321

lily

JJ Cool

Kagome21

Now on with the story! I hope you guys like this chapter! But I have to admit that I'm not too happy with this chapter. It didn't cam out the way I like it too.

* * *

The Sight of Your Eyes

Chapter 5: We're What! Meeting Rin

"What happened!" Sesshoumaru nearly yelled.

"What are you doing here? Naked nonetheless!" Kagome screamed at him.

"But I'm your husband, there's nothing wrong with that," Sesshoumaru told her calmly.

"We're what!" Kagome screamed in disbelief, "I don't remember US being married, Sesshoumaru, liar!"

"You are clearly mistaken, Kag," Sesshoumaru said using her nickname, "I will never dishonest you, you're my wife."

"You are my freakin' best friend, Sesshoumaru! You can't do this to me!" Kagome yelled at him standing up, "ahhh!" Kagome screamed when the comforter fell and she stood in all her glory.

"What am I doing to you, exactly, tell me," Sesshoumaru said smirking.

"Ugh! You're unbelievable!"

"I know," Sesshoumaru said smirking.

"I'm going to take a shower, wait for me and we'll talk this out." Kagome left the room and went to the bathroom.

"I cannot stay, I have to work on my music," Sesshoumaru said, "and you're coming with me right now."

"But," Kagome was cut off by Sesshoumaru.

"No buts, you ARE coming with me," Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Fine," Kagome huffed and was going to get changed but Sesshoumaru caught her wrist and pulled her to him, connecting his lips with hers.

"Don't you dare touch me EVER again," Kagome warned.

"You are currently my wife, and you will obey me, you will certainly not order me, it should be the other way around." Sesshoumaru ordered.

'I have to admit, that kiss was awesome,' Kagome thought.

When they got in, the car was filled with an uncomfortable silence but Kagome decided that she should ask him where they're going.

"Sess, um..where are going?" Kagome asked nicely.

"Home." Sesshoumaru said. Then the car was once again filled with silence then after a quiet minute, "you're going to meet my daughter."

"Ok."

"We're here," Sesshoumaru said. Kagome was about to open the door for her but he caught her wrist and said, "let me." Kagome just nodder her head dumbly.

'Who could've thought that the mighty Sesshoumaru is such a gentleman.' Kagome thought, 'amazing how I didn't forget how he cared for me before I went off with HIM.'

'I hope she wouldn't be mad at me if I told her how I got Rin.' Sesshoumaru thought.

FLASHBACK...

'_Something was definitely wrong on how they look at me today.' Sesshoumaru thought seriously, walking down the street to meet his best friend but when he got to her house, every member of her family refused to talk to him when he asked where Kagome was. But then, Souta came in running from his friend's house crying._

"_Mom, why did Kagome left us?" Souta asked._

"_I don't know, Souta, I don't know," was her answer._

"_What did you mean left?" Sesshoumaru asked._

"_Sesshoumaru, Kagome left, we didn't even know why," Mrs. Higurashi said staring to cry, " we just found a letter in her bedroom for you and for us." She handed him the letter. Sesshoumaru opened it carefully._

Sesshoumaru,

Sorry for leaving without telling you where I went or with whom, I hope we bump into

each other again. I will miss you!

And I will always love you, wherever I went, I will always have a place for you in my

heart.

Love,

Kagome Higurashi

_Sesshoumaru's heart broke then and never let anyone in except for who was already in: Kagome._

_His very thought were, 'Kagome, how could you do this to me!'_

_On that very night, he went to a strip club and went determinedly that he will have someone to attend to his needs. Then he came across a woman that looks like Kagome, so he took her out. What could he say? He was drunk._

'_If I couldn't have Kagome, then I'll just pretend.' Sesshoumaru thought, 'but how could this girl look so much like Kagome. Oh well.'_

_One year later, the girl named Kikyou sent him a letter that tells him that he has a daughter with her. Another thirty minutes came after the letter and the girl was delivered, who was named, Rin: his daughter._

End Flashback...


	6. Who is her Mother?

A/N: Thanks for the review! You guys keep me writing! You guys rock! I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!

animelover145- here's your chapter. enjoy!

CelestialDragon219- thanks. here's your chapter

animegirl2005- thanks for the review!

Inuyasha and Essence- thanks for taking reading it and reviewing

Tohru-Kun12321- here's you chappie and thanks for the review

sesshomaru4ever- yeah i know, we share the same opinion on that. thanks for the review!

kyle free- here's your chappie and thanks for the review!

xWhitexdragonx-here's your chapter! Thanks for the review!

hAzEl.EyEd.GiRl- here's your chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

vam-girl- Thanks!

Deadly Momo- thanks for the review!

LynGreenTea- here's your chappie! Thanks!

* * *

The Sight of Your Eyes

Chapter 6

Okaa-san!

When they got in, Kagome couldn't help her jaw opening up. The house is huge. Correction, the mansion is big. Kagome was brought out of her musings when a cute girl flung herself on her.

"Okaa-san!" Rin yelled, her wide smile so similar to Kagome's runaway sister: Kikyou. Kagome remembered Kikyou, the total opposite of herself.

_Flashback..._

_Years before Kagome ran away from their home, Kikyou, Mrs. Higurashi's first born child, ran away from home. _

_Then two years after, they found Kikyou, working as a geisha for a living._

"_What do you care? You're just my okaa-san," was Kikyou's statement that cost her._

_Immediately after they found her, Mrs. Higurashi disowned Kikyou._

_Kikyou's harsh behaviour contrast Kagome's kindness. But at the end, Kagome thought that they both ended up leaving their family._

_End Flashback..._

Sesshoumaru's eyes widen. He didn't think that Rin would remember her mother. But now she thinks that her mother is Kagome.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru unspokenly ordered her.

"Yes, Otou-san," Rin said almost immediately.

_Why did she called me her mother? What's going on? _Kagome thought, "what's going on?"

"Now is not the time, I'll tell you on a much suitable time." Sesshoumaru replied. Then he turned his attention to Rin, who was smiling widely to Kagome.

"Rin, meet Kagome, your stepmother and your new governess," Sesshoumaru introduced.

"But Otou-san, she was the one who gave me birth, I'm sure of it," Rin said.

"She isn't your mother, Rin," Sesshoumaru said cooly.

Then who's her mother Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

"Her name is Kikyou," Rin said, "your name is Kikyou, right?"

"No, I am Kagome, Kikyou is my sister," Kagome stated understanding now who her mother is and how.

"Rin go to your room, I need to talk to Kagome alone," Sesshoumaru said, a little bit shocked that he rutted with Kagome's sister, '_how could I have been so stupid? I didn't even thought about it that she's her sister._ _With the close appearance and everything. I was so stupid._

"Come," Sesshoumaru ordered, offering his hand to her.

Sesshoumaru led her to his study which is full of variety of books, at the center is his desk.

"Take a sit," he said.

"Fine," Kagome said, variety of questions were making their way to Kagome's mind, "why did you go to a strip club, Sesshoumaru?"

The question that Sesshoumaru hadn't want to be asked had been stated and now he didn't know how to answer it. Sesshoumaru decided to not answer the question and stared at her cooly.

"Oh, I understand," Kagome said, standing up, "you were looking at her through me all along, you didn't love me, you love her, but when I fled, you got your chance didn't you? Didn't you! You got your chance to look for her, _her_. I'm going."

"Kagome wait." Sesshoumaru said.

"No," Kagome said and fled pulling her marriage ring off of her finger and tossed it somewhere, _I don't care if I'm running away from him again. I don't care._

Sesshoumaru went running after her, but she was gone. He sat down on the foot of the stairs. Then a shining object caught his attention: the ring.

**Kagome's POV**

All those past years...I thought you truly love me but then again I was wrong. Kagome laughed harshly.

I'm such a goner.

How could he love me? I'm such a silly girl, assuming that he truly loves me.

**Normal**...

When Rin heard the front door closed, she went out of her room to find out what happened.

"Otou-san?" Rin said concerned for her father. She had never seen him like this, looking so down, looking like he had lost his best friend, "are you, okay?"

"Go back to your room, Rin," he said, "I'll be fine."

"Where is, Okaa-san?" Rin asked, tears collecting in her eyes, ready to fall, "did she leave me again?"

"No, Rin," Sesshoumaru lied just to not make her cry, "there's just have an important incident that she just have to go to."

"So she'll be back, right Otou-san?" Rin asked hopefully.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said, _how did I get into this mess? I'll find her._ He promised to himself and to Rin silently.


	7. The Paintings

A/N: Yes I'm back and everything's back to normal.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and its characters!

The Sight of Your Eyes

Chapter 7-The Paintings

Kagome went back to Miroku's owned apartment buildings to ask him if she could stay at her old apartment again. But then she found out that the apartment was bought by some rich guy who Kagome imagined as old, and cranky. How could she live now? Where could she live now that the apartment was bought and Miroku was gone.

'I have an idea!' Kagome thought, 'I'll just have to talk to the owner won't I? Then that's what I will do!'

Sesshoumaru was busy tracking her down that he had bought the old apartment that she was in and had bought the company that she had been going to to take her part time job. Sesshoumaru had asked the company if they have an employee named Kagome but they don't even know. He made them search their employees' files to find the last name Higurashi but still nothing had been found.

'Perhaps, she moved?' was in his mind.

Kagome was so engrossed in thinking that she didn't notice the silver haired guy named Inuyasha came up to her.

'Huh?' Kagome thought, 'could that be Sesshoumaru?'

"Hey Kagome! Long time no see!" Inuyasha said cheerfully.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed and hugged him with all her might.

"Ka-go-me," Inuyasha said trying to breath.

"Oh, sorry Yasha," Kagome said blushing.

"Have you seen my bro somewhere? You guys are like the best friends in like forever!"

"Umm...yeah actually," Kagome said, "we're kind of married."

"What!" Inuyasha yelled, "how come I never heard!"

"Hush! Inuyasha!" Kagome hushed him.

Kagome asked him if she could stay in his place for awhile while she was looking for a place on her own and of course Inuyasha said, "and why is that? You're married to Sesshoumaru and you're living at his bro's house. Why that's quite a story in media papers huh, Kagome?" Kagome blushed.

"Then I'll just talk to the owner of the apartment building then," Kagome said sadly, "then can you find out who the owner is?"

"Sure thing!" Inuyasha said. Inuyasha fished his cell phone out from his pocket and dialed selected numbers. Then began to talk, "Yeah, I need to...Ekota apartment suits, yeah, yeah, thanks." Inuyasha turned his attention to Kagome then said, "the suits are owned by my only dearest brother."

"You gotta be kidding me," Kagome muttered.

"Say, why are you here for anyway?" Inuyasha's curiosity got the better of him, "shouldn't you be with Sesshoumaru?"

"Umm...Yeah about that...I fled," Kagome said nervously.

Sesshoumaru drove to the apartment suits hoping to find her there. Luck was on his side this time. Kagome appeared to be sitting on the bench outside the building's office but when he was getting close to her, she was sleeping on the bench.

'This could not do,' Sesshoumaru thought, 'my wife won't sleep on benches like a cheap woman.' Sesshoumaru carried her to his car thinking that she wouldn't escape him next time.

The next day came fast enough to find that she was not in her old bedroom but realized that she was indeed in a luxurious bedroom full of paintings. What shocked her was that those paintings seems so familiar to her. Was it...

"Your awake," Sesshoumaru said leaning against the doorway, "do you like the paintings?"

"Umm...yeah," Kagome said nervously, "and I've seen them before, too."

"Where would that be?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Just out there somewhere," she said and then yelled, "wait a minute...what am I doing here?"

"I found you before you were about to get raped," Sesshoumaru said seriously.

"Wha! Where? I'll kill the bastard! You saved me?" Kagome asked, "thanks!"

"Calm down!" Sesshoumaru commanded, "I was merely jesting."

"Yeah right," Kagome said instantly came up to him, hit him on his chest, and said jokingly, "who are you?"

"Calm down," Sesshoumaru said, amused.

Kagome couldn't believe it! Sesshoumaru has changed a great deal in how many years? She didn't exactly know. But Sesshoumaru has...changed. Kagome really missed out on a lot of things happening around with her friends because of her ran away. So what else changed? She hadn't had a clue.

"But you never joked around," Kagome said awed.

"I only joke with you, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said but couldn't help catch the double meaning of what he said, "noone else but with you."

"Are you famished?" Sesshoumaru asked, "come, let's dine."

They were eating peacefully in the dining room, but the paintings keep coming up in her mind. She really couldn't dispose of them. Those paintings...those paintings were made by my late husband. "Naraku," she said outloud.

"Pardon?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Huh? Oh nothing," Kagome said coming out of her revery.

Sesshoumaru could have sworn she had said the name that painted the paingtings in his room.


	8. Toys

A/N: Here's your chapter guys! Sorry I've been busy doing all these essays. Thanks for the reviews guys! They keep me goin'!

* * *

Review Replies:

animelover145- Here's your chapter! Thanks for the review!

StarPrincess2020- Thanks! Here's your chapter!

hAzEl.EyEd.GiRl- Yeah! Here's your chapter!

LynGreenTea-Here's your chapter! Thanks for the review!

anime-lover-forever2007Thanks for the review!

* * *

_Last chapter_

_They were eating peacefully in the dining room, but the paintings keep coming up in her mind. She really couldn't dispose of them. Those paintings...those paintings were made by my late husband. "Naraku," she said outloud._

"_Pardon?" Sesshoumaru said._

"_Huh? Oh nothing," Kagome said coming out of her revery._

_Sesshoumaru could have sworn she had said the name that painted the paingtings in his room._

* * *

The Sight of Your Eyes

Chapter 8- Toys

Kagome couldn't believe that she really loved Naraku that much while his love to her was just artificial. Oh come on! Kagome saw how he looked at her. It was overwhelming. He really loved her at the beginning but at the end, it all collapsed to dusts.

"Are you ready?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes," was Kagome's short reply.

While they were eating, Kagome convinced him that their marriage isn't going to work out and they should stop this nonsense before they start arguing like some old couple who are not happy with their marriage. Kagome thought it's for the best. They should just stay like before: best friends. That's what Kagome thought. That's what she thought.

They were here now. A place where they will get their papers for the divorce. And what's this? Kagome was now having second thoughts of having a divorce. Surely, they will get this marriage to work out, right? Sesshoumaru can make her happy. She can make him happy if he wants her to. But what if he start blaming her when he can't finish his piece of work?

'No, she would go through this. She can do it. She can do it.' Kagome started chanting under her breathe.

"Sign right here." The guy wearing a suit said.

But what she said made Sesshoumaru's eyes widen and his heart to beat faster.

"I don't want to go through this Sesshoumaru, do you," Kagome asked.

"We share the same opinion this time," Sesshoumaru said quite surprised.

"Then what are we doing here?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru just stared at her. 'Is this girl insane? She convinced to go here but now she was the one backing out! But now I don't quite feel forlorn anymore.'

"Let's go!" Kagome said laughing cheerfully pulling Sesshoumaru. As soon as they emerged from the building, Kagome still had Sesshoumaru's hand in hers. Sesshoumaru pushed her against the building and kissed her gently. Licking her lips, silently telling her to open her lips to let him in. Kagome opened her lips and quite surprised when Sesshoumaru instantly pushed his tongue in her mouth and started a battle of tongues. Kagome slid her hands from his chest to his evident arousal and cupped him through this pants. Then Sesshoumaru drew back.

"You made me so happy, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said smiling, "let's go home."

Kagome blushed. She knew what they were going to be doing when they got home. Home. Now she has a place to call home. She never has one in a long long time.

'I made the right decision, right?' Kagome thought, 'yes I can be happy with him. I can and I will.'

Sesshoumaru was astounded. He was intending to make a plan to win her back but he didn't need one now. He got her back! This day is his happiest day of his life.

Out of the blue, Sesshoumaru asked, "did you ever used toys to have fun Kagome?"

"Yeah sure when I was little, I have lots," Kagome said.

"Not that kind of toys," Sesshoumaru said amused. Then it hit her and blushed.

"Umm...no," Kagome said shyly.

"Then we're going somewhere before we get home," Sesshoumaru said grinning.

'This is going to be a _long _night. Erase that, this is going to be a fun night.' Sesshoumaru thought.

'This is so embarrassing,' Kagome thought walking through a series of different toys hanging from the wall. Sesshoumaru took different kind of toys just to embarrass her and of course to use later in the future or should we say _later_.

When they got home, Kagome just couldn't believe that he nearly took all of the toys in that store and Miroku owning that store. It was so embarrassing! Sesshoumaru almost wiped the store out.

Sesshoumaru smirked knowing exactly what was occupying her mind.

"Come," he said. He lead her to his room and took all the toys out wanting her to pick whatever she wants and use it whenever she wants or whenever he was away.

"Uh...Sesshy I don't think I want one," Kagome said blushing and irritated, "who would want one?" Kagome got the feeling that he was just teasing her.

"Come here," Sesshoumaru instructed. Kagome straddled him.

"What now, my lord?" Kagome said, mocking him.

"Kiss me," Sesshoumaru said. Kagome did just that but oh so slowly. Sesshoumaru let her do whatever she want to do on him knowing he'll get his turn soon enough. Sesshoumaru groaned when he felt his hard-on getting worse. Kagome smirked on the kiss feeling his erection. Kagome lifted her butt up then quickly sat down on his erection knowing full well what it does to him. Sesshoumaru groaned again.

"Don't tease me," Sesshoumaru growled and hugged her to his chest. Kagome falsely whimpered to get him to loosen up. She didn't know that would work but it did. Sesshoumaru loosen up having heard her whimper. As soon as Sesshoumaru loosened up, he pushed him to the bed.

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! 


	9. Using THE TOYS

**A/N**: **Here's your long awaited chapters! I've been working on it for a good long time because I wanted it to be perfect for you guys. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Review Responses:**

**animelover145**: Here's your chapter! Thanks!

**Blackrosewitch**: Thanks!

**Shan**: Thanks!

**kitsuney**: Thanks! Here's you chapter!

**anime-lover-forever2007**: Sorry for being evil. LOL. I couldn't help it! Here's your long awaited chapter!

**Kyo-Chan-Lover**: Here's your chapter!

**CelestialDragon219**: And of course here's you lemon you hentai! Kidding! Thanks for the review!

**PuppehLuff**: Thanks!

**Keep it coming guys! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**On the story!**

**Last Chapter**

"_Kiss me," Sesshoumaru said. Kagome did just that but oh so slowly. Sesshoumaru let her do whatever she want to do on him knowing he'll get his turn soon enough. Sesshoumaru groaned when he felt his hard-on getting worse. Kagome smirked on the kiss feeling his erection. Kagome lifted her butt up then quickly sat down on his erection knowing full well what it does to him. Sesshoumaru groaned again._

"_Don't tease me," Sesshoumaru growled and hugged her to his chest. Kagome falsely whimpered to get him to loosen up. She didn't know that would work but it did. Sesshoumaru loosen up having heard her whimper. As soon as Sesshoumaru loosened up, she pushed him to the bed._

**The Sight of Your Eyes**

**Chapter 9**- **_Using_** **THE TOYS**

As soon as he landed on the bed, she took the handcuff that he bought. Smiling deviously, she made her way towards him, swaying her hips seductively.

Sesshoumaru was wondering what she was doing but when she got the handcuffs on him, he got the idea and smiled deviously back at her. Two could play this game. He closed his eyes and started thinking of Kagome naked. As he was thinking of her, his erection stood up proudly making Kagome blush. He felt it, too.

Kagome blushed thinking what she was about to do.

"Open your eyes," Kagome said blushing. Sesshoumaru did what he was told and noticed the way she was blushing and quietly wondered why.

Kagome placed her hands on the front buttons of her blouse and slowly unbuttoning the first button. Then stop. That whole time, she was looking through Sesshoumaru's golden orbs. Then made her way down her blouse slowly torturing him still lying on the bed. That's when she saw the chains. She took it quickly and made her way through the head of the bed.

"You will behave, right Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked. He didn't respond so she tied his legs on the bed and had done the same to his arms and had removed the handcuff.

After that task, she finished unbuttoning her blouse and had her hands on the button of her tight pants. Unbuttoning it slowly. Shyness, out of her way, she unzipped her zipper all the way down. Sesshoumaru groaned loudly and shockingly behaving. She pulled her pants down, giving him the sight of her black lace thong. Now, Sesshoumaru whimpered seeing it. She took her bra off and soon followed her thong.

Sesshoumaru's eyes with pure lust stared at her at awe. Her right hand traveled from her breast to her jewel. Her left hand remained on her breast, massaging. Her right hand rub against her jewel and she gasped. She inserted two fingers in her and closed her eyes throwing her head back. Then she heard Sesshoumaru gasped, groaned, and don't mention trying to get free from the chains.

"Come here, Ka-," But he never got to finish for she experienced her first orgasm for the day. She screamed Sesshoumaru's name that he ended up growling and his erection to really stand out.

"Oh Kami," Sesshoumaru groaned.

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru for a moment then made her way towards him and decided that

she ceased torturing him.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered undoing his clothes. She kissed him full on the mouth and he responded quickly. Then Kagome withdrew, and turned her attention to the thing that was poking her. After a minute he was as naked as she who was at the moment untying him. Right one down, then the left one down. She went down the bed and united both of his legs.

"Now, it's my turn," Sesshoumaru growled playfully, "you should've known not to tease me, Kagome." She squealed and tried to get away from him.

"Uh uh," Sesshoumaru shook his head, "your going to suffer the consequences."

"And what would that be, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked innocently.

"You just have to wait, Ka-go-me," Sesshoumaru shook his head again.

"Fine," Kagome huffed.

That's why she didn't see that coming. Sesshoumaru crushed his lips to hers and Kagome gasped. Kagome placed her hands around his neck and enjoyed the feeling that she only felt with him: completeness.

Sesshoumaru's right hand made their way to her breast and softly massaged it. Then made her way down to her hips. Then Sesshoumaru journeyed down her body so that his lips are aligned with her nipples. He sucked her right breast, while he was pushing his two fingers in and out of her causing her to moan and writhe beneath him. Then he moved to retrieve one of his precious toys. Specifically, a dildo. Kagome opened her eyes in confusion.

She saw what he was holding and immediately smiled: a vibrator, her favorite. She never admitted that she used one of those but she experienced a vibrator.

He grinned up to her and simultaneously inserted it to her. Kagome threw her head back and lifted he hips to insert it further into her. Sesshoumaru started pulling it in and out of her. He noticed that her juices started to pour out of her, pulled it out, and climbed up to her.

"Kagome, look at me," Sesshoumaru said. She looked up to him, her eyes filled with lust and something else that he's afraid or maybe happy to identify. As soon as their eyes connected, he crushed his lips with hers, molding them together. Out of nowhere, he plunged into her causing her to moan. He started thrusting in and out of her. Kagome broke the kiss and clung to him tightly. Her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist.

They were nearing their climax and they both knew it. Her muscles tensed and screamed out his name and Sesshoumaru climaxed after two more thrust after her.

Kagome was so exhausted that she fell asleep with him still inside her.


	10. The 3 Paintings

The Sight of Your Eyes

Chapter 10

Miroku rang the doorbell, hoping that he could sell one of his villas to Sesshoumaru. Well it depends on what mood he's in.

"Oh hey Kagome," Miroku smiled lecherously, "am I interrupting something?"

"Not really," Kagome smiled innocently just to see Miroku's disappointed look.

"I need to talk to Sesshoumaru," Miroku said, "is he in?"

"I need to go and check if he's in," Kagome lied, "just wait in the living room."

"Alright," Miroku said hoping that he's in.

* * *

Kagome groaned. Waking up Sesshoumaru is not an easy task. Kagome was in a tight grip of Sesshoumaru's embrace.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome said sweetly, "Miroku's here." Sesshoumaru just grunted.

"Please, wake up?" Kagome asked sweetly, too sweetly. She grabbed Sesshoumaru's penis and Sesshoumaru gasped still asleep, tightening his grip on Kagome.

"Obviously, that didn't work," Kagome muttered, "Sesshoumaru, if you didn't get up this instant, you are not going to get any in a long long time."

Unfortunately, that statement made him tightened his already tight grip on Kagome. "But my Kagome, would you be able to resist me?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Sess, get up," Kagome hissed, "Miroku's waiting for you downstairs." Sesshoumaru grunted and got up, picking his discarded clothes on the floor, but just wore his pants, Kagome looked away blushing due to his nakedness. Even though she wasn't a virgin anymore, she was still shy looking at him naked.

"What, like what you see?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes," Kagome whispered to herself and made her way down to the living room, but found noone, not even Miroku or Sesshoumaru.

Then a voice came behind her, "sorry to keep you waiting," said Miroku, "where's Sesshoumaru?"

"I don't know," Kagome replied.

Unknowingly, Sesshoumaru hid himself under the living room table and that's where Kagome sat herself.

"Oh well," Miroku said dejectedly.

Sesshoumaru's hand made its way up between inside Kagome's robe creeping its way up between her thighs. Kagome moaned. _'What the that?" _

"Are you okay?" Miroku asked, his voice laced with worry.

Then Sesshoumaru touched her clit an rubbed making Kagome gasped with pleasure.

"Really Kagome, are you okay?" Miroku asked again.

Kagome nodded her head, "I think my asthma is active right now." Then she gasped again due to the finger that entered her and leaned back, "I think you should just come another day because I don't feel good." Sesshoumaru knowing full well that what she said is not how she feels at the moment.

"Are you sure, you're okay?" Miroku said, "want me to take you to the hospital?"

"You should leave now," Kagome gasped, "ah...ah."

The whole time, Sesshoumaru was having trouble controlling his laughter.

"Go," Kagome moaned.

"Alright, alright," Miroku said and butted out the door.

As soon as the door closed, Kagome screamed her first orgasm.

Right then and there, Sesshoumaru made his way out under the table, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"My, my," Sesshoumaru said behind her, "you really are my shameless bitch, having an orgasm right in front of your friend there."

Kagome blushed. "You...you jerk! Imagine how embarrassing that was when he find out." Kagome quickly changed the subject:Can you play for me today, please?"

"Alright, what do you want me to play?"

"Duh! The new masterpiece that you were talking about," Kagome said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It is yet finished, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes. There in the auction section of the coo that he was reading is a picture, a painting to be exact. He has to tell Sesshoumaru as soon as possible. Taking his keys from the coffee table, he made his way to Sesshoumaru's house.

"Awww...please?" Kagome asked with cute puppy eyes.

"Tell Rin, I need of her assistance," Sesshoumaru said.

"Rin? Why?" Kagome asked curiously.

"'Cause my dear, that's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Okay," Kagome sighed dejectedly.

Just when Kagome was out of sight, Inuyasha rang the doorbell.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Can I come in first?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed.

Sesshoumaru opened the door wider without saying anything. Inuyasha tossed the book to Sesshoumaru and said, "go take a look at the auction section."

"Three million dollars for a painting of Onigumo," Sesshoumaru stated.

"No, no, no, no," Inuyasha said, "look at the three paintings on the middle."

Sesshoumaru's anger can be seen in his eyes at the moment he saw the three paintings of...

* * *

**Back to Kagome...**...

"Rin? Where are you?" Kagome called out.

"In the nursery," Rin yelled.

When Kagome came in, she heard a melody that she had never heard before. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"I'm com posing a piece for you," Rin said.

"Awww," Kagome said, "How sweet of you."

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said coldly behind Kagome," how sweet of you also Kagome."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru warned.

"Right away, dad," Rin said.

As soon as Rin closed her door, Sesshoumaru slapped Kagome across the face.

"You are not welcome here," Sesshoumaru said, "pack your things and leave. Here's your payment for the whole year. Other than that, don't expect anything else from me." He walked out of the nursery, leaving Kagome crying on the floor.

Inuyasha was about to get in his car, when he heard a loud slap, crossing the path with Sesshoumaru.

"What did you do?" Inuyasha yelled at his face.

"I did what is right," Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha cursed. He shouldn't have told Sesshoumaru about the paintings. This is all his fault.

Inuyasha went looking for Kagome and found her still on the nursery floor, silent tears flowing down her face.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Kagome shouted, "I never did anything to you!"

"Sh sh...it's okay," Inuyasha said, trying to comfort her.

It's not okay,"Kagome whispered.

Sesshoumaru by hearing the whole thing snorted and went to the club he used to go to, to pick up a woman, the club where he found Kikyou.

"I thought he already burned those paintings," Kagome whispered softly.


End file.
